Bosmer
thumb|410x410px|Bosmerscy mężczyzna i kobieta z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineBosmerowie (Ald. zieloni ludzie; leśni ludzieAnuada dla dzieci) znani również jako Leśne elfyThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – rasa merów zamieszkująca gęste ostępy puszczy Valen. Choć zdawałoby się pozbawieni cywilizacji, żyją oni w zaawansowanym społeczeństwie feudalnym z rozbudowanymi i starymi tradycjami . Religijny zakaz naruszania jakiejkolwiek roślinności puszczy zmusił bosmerów, by znajdywały innego rodzaju rozwiązania dla postępu swego królestwa. W zamian za bliskość ichniejszej kultury do świata przyrodzonego są oni przystosowani do życia w dziczy, szczycąc się swymi zdolnościami atletycznymi i akrobatycznymi, biegając po gałęziach pradawnych drzew, zamiast używać niemożliwych do utworzenia dróg i magicznie zmuszając chodzące drzewa by wyrosły na kształt ich budynków i miast. Ich gibkość przyczynia się do ekscelencji w łucznictwie, sławnej na całe Tamriel . Mają również spore predyspozycje do kontroli magicki, będąc jednymi z potężniejszych magów kontynentuElven Artifacts vol. 3 – Ith-Mok. Obcowanie z naturą pozwala im zbliżyć się do zwierząt, z którymi potrafią dzielić podobieństwo w swej nieskończoności form. Ekskluzywnie mięsożerni spożywają tylko pokarm pochodzenia zwierzęcego, z nakazem zjedzenia każdego zabitego zwierzęcia, wliczając w to rasy rozumne, czyniąc kanibalizm normą społeczną. Choć skłaniałoby to do myślenia, że bosmerowie są rasą dzikich drapieżników zagrażającym każdemu, z którym obcują, ścisłe zasady ichniejszej tradycji sprawiają, że muszą zjeść całe ciała swych ofiar, co sprawia, że zwykle ograniczają się do zwierząt, które są w stanie zjeść, starając się nigdy nie zabijać bez powodu innego niż konsumpcja. Biologia thumb|left|Przykładowy wygląd Bosmerów z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimPodobnie jak i inne rasy elfów charakteryzują się smukłą humanoidalną posturą, ostrymi spiczastymi uszamiThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i potężnymi mięśniami marszczącymi brwiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Charakterystyczna dla nich jest niska postura i śniadawa karnacja, która występuje w różnych odcieniach brązuThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, co się uznaje za ich przystosowanie do kamuflażu w środowisku leśnym. Ich gibkie ciała doskonale się sprawdzają do biegania w wyższych partiach drzew, preferowana formą przemieszczania się po puszczy. Instynktownie przemieszczają się cicho i niezauważalnie, co czasem sprawia, że kiedy się muszą ukrywać, wygląda, jakby rozpływali się w cienistych krzewach . Jak na elfy są dość płodni, sprawiając, że spośród las elfickich mają najszybszy przyrost naturalny i stanowią większość ogólnej populacji merów w TamrielCrafting Motifs 3: The Wood Elves – Doctor Alfidia Lupus. Choć nie są aż tak połączeni z magicką, jak altmerowie, bosmerscy magowie swą potęgą nieraz dorównywali elfom z SummersetElven Artifacts vol. 3 – Ith-Mok. Ciekawą właściwością bosmerów jest agorafobia dotykająca całą populację, uwarunkowana ich życiem w gęstym lesie nigdy nie widząc skrawka nieba, nie jest ona strasznie widoczna, lecz leśne elfy widzące niebo są znane ze swego okazywania poczucia wiecznego niepokoju, przyzwyczajeni do nieprzeniknionej połaci koron drzew, która im za owo niebo służy, nazywanej Środkową ZieleniąDialog z Falicją z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Najważniejszym aspektem ich fizjologii jest magiczne sprężenie z wolą ich bóstwa, Jephre, gdy uformował ich po zagubieniu przez wszystkie rasy Nirnu swej formySłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki w MaziThe Ooze: A Fable, nieskończonej mieszaninie form wszystkich zwierząt ich roślin. Nieumiejętnie wiążąc ich Zielonym PaktemThe Ooze: A Fable, sprawił, że bosmerowie posiadają wiele elementów swego wyglądu zapożyczonego ze świata zwierzęcego w różnym stopniu zależnym od osobnikaThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Najczęstszymi elementami są ciemne zwierzęce tęczówki niepokazujące białka oczuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, rogi kozie czy jelenie wyrastające z guzów czołowychThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, lub zwierzęca maść zwykle w postaci lekko widocznych plamek. Czasem osobniki mają bardziej zdeformowane cechy swej aparycji, ledwo co przypominając inne rasy humanoidalne, lecz nie jest to szczególnie częsteThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Zielony Pakt nakłada również na nich system zasad, który nakazuje ochronę roślinnej części przyrody, a co za tym idzie również absolutny zakaz uszkadzania tkanki roślinnej. Nakazuje również żywienia się tylko i wyłącznie mięsem oraz spożywania każdego zabitego przez siebie stworzenia. Sprawia to, że nie tylko są wyjątkowo na wszystkie rasy absolutnymi drapieżnikami, których żołądki nie potrzebują pokarmu roślinnego, ale i również muszą skłaniać się do pożerania innych rozumnych istot oraz kanibalizmu, kiedy zdarza się im zabić jednego z merów . Kultura Społeczeństwo Brak struktury Większa część historia społeczeństwa leśnych elfów jest historią ciągłego upadku i utraty swej państwowości, wiodąc do masowej depresji i poczucia beznadziejności swej sytuacji politycznej. Powstanie Królestwa Valen poprzez zbrojne podporządkowanie Valen przez Epleara Camorana było wydarzeniem otwierającym Pierwszą EręCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene, poprzez swe następstwa wprowadzając na arenę polityczną ludzi Adabal-a – Morihaus. Królestwo przez większość tej ludzkiej ery rozkwitało pod panowaniem ukochanej przez lud dynastii Camoran, która rządziła bezpośrednio nad całym obszarem puszczy. Pod koniec tej Ery ludzie , którzy swe rządy zawdzięczali aktowi stworzenia Królestwa Valen Adabal-a – Morihaus, podbili je pod wodzą Remana I Cyrodiila, który włączając je do swego Drugiego Cesarstwa, podzielił władzę między pomniejszych przedstawicieli rodu Camoran. I tak przez całą resztę historii, każdy król trzymał władzę nad swym małym regionem i próbował poprzez podbój ziemi swego krewnego ponownie zjednoczyć, co zostało strzaskane. Przez ten akt, bosmerowie wiecznie walczyli ze sobą w nieustającej wojnie domowej, choć zwykle bezkrwawej, rujnując gospodarkę Valen w swej próbie jej podniesienia. Sprawia to, że Valen jest skomplikowaną siecią politycznych rywali, którzy nawet wspólnie nie stanowią żadnej siły . Nawet zewnętrzna pomoc ze strony altmerów i wprowadzenie efektywnego rządu zwanego Thalmorem , nie zdołała wrócić trwałej struktury społecznej, gdy król oraz rząd ponownie zostali zdławieni przez ludzki imperializm Trzeciego Cesarstwa, a jedyne udane zjednoczenie skończyło się, gdy ambicja uzurpującego króla, zwanego Camorańskim Uzurpatorem, ponownie poróżniła ze sobą leśnych elfów . Ze względu na brak wewnętrznego porozumienia Valen nie potrafiłoby oficjalnie odpowiadać jako jeden twór polityczny , dlatego posiada jedną postać wybraną na reprezentanta ich wszystkich na arenie politycznej świata. Posiadający magicznie zwielokrotnioną empatyczną więź z całym ludem leśnych elfów Silvenar prawnie odpowiada przed światem za wszystkich bosmerów i ucieleśnia ich połączone myśli i uczuciaTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział VI – Waughin Jarth, będąc nazywany Głosem LuduThe Voice of the People. Towarzyszy mu zawsze jego małżonka Zielona Dama, która równie empatycznie uosabia aspekt bestii leśnych elfów i służy ochroną dla jego mężaWardens of the Green. Silvenar, jak i Zielona Dama są wybierani po śmierci poprzedniego Silvenara i następującego po nim szaleństwa Zielonej DamyDialog z Finoriell z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, podczas zaślubienia dwojga przyszłych naczyń wypełnionych wolą Valen. Obecnie żaden lub mało który bosmer posiada jakiekolwiek poczuwanie do wspólnej nacji, tak że wszelka państwowość nie ma prawa bytu, gdyż nikt nie posiada najmniejszego cienia przynależności . Być może w desperackiej próbie rozkwitł zasiany przez nowych thalmorczyków socjalizm, inspirowany przewrotem w Summerset. Pod Trzecim Aldmerskim Dominium Valen było ideologicznie ujednolicane poprzez czystki niezgadzających się z ideami bosmerskich wywrotowców, którzy sprowadzili aldmerskie rządy do puszczy. Przemiany Przez większość Ery PóźnomeretycznejCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene bosmerowie stanowili społeczności plemienne nastawione na łowiectwo , jako że rolnictwo czy nawet zbieractwo jest uniemożliwione przez ich zablokowaną magicznie biologię drapieżników . Społeczności przyjmowały w swe zastępy często przedstawicieli innych ras, takich jak rdzenne dla puszczy imgi, czy centaury , oraz napływowi orsimerowieCivility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I –''' Coristir, Sage Sojourner i ayleidowieAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Powoli ze społeczeństw wodzowskich rozwijały się wokół większych miast zaawansowane struktury społeczne , tak że w roku poprzedzającym Erę PierwsząCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene Eplear Camoran mógł podbić całe Valen i ujednolicić je administracyjnie, ustanawiając się królem, którego dziedzice żyją do dziś. Wszystko się zmieniło wraz ze schyłkowymi dwoma wiekami Pierwszej Ery, kiedy pod wodzą Remana Cyrodiila powstało Drugie Cesarstwo i wkrótce podbiło Królestwo Valen. Zostało ono wtedy podzielone na mniejsze regiony, z wiedzą, iż podzielony kraj nie powstanie przeciwko Cesarstwu. Po upadku tego imperium w połowie Ery Drugiej bosmerowie nie zjednoczyli się , nie dokonała tego nawet unia króla Aeradana Camorana z Królestwem Alinoru i Konfederacją Elsweyr, Pierwsze Aldmerskie Dominium, która na krótko zjednoczyła tylko część Valen . Po trzech wiekach altmerowie zareagowali na próbę wymiany części Valen za pomoc militarną colovian, zajmując Valen i wprowadzając strukturę pod królem Anaxemesem Camoranem i zwierzchnim mu Thalmorem , składającym się z wodzów leśnych elfów i altmerskich dyplomatów . Były to czasy ponad sześćdziesięcioletniej odbudowy i zawiązaniem głębszych kontaktów z państwami Drugiego Dominium . Struktura ta została zniszczona ponownie pod koniec Drugiej Ery przez Tibera Septima, który zniszczył Dominium i ziemie aldmerówHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca oraz wprowadził marionetkowe rządy do Valen . Po ponad dwustu latach pojawił się Kaltos Camoran, który razem ze swym magiem bojowym Haymonem Camoranem podbił Valen i zaprowadził porządek. Haymon jednka parł dalej na północ, podbijając i niszcząc cesarską Colovię, po czym obaj dowódcy powstania stanęli przeciwko sobie nawzajemUchodźcy – Geros Albreigh. Haymon zbudował swą armięThe Fall of the Usurper – Palaux Illthre i budząc państwowość bosmerów, przekonał część z nich do stanięcia za nim, a pozostałych przeraził swą siłą i krwiożerczością . Od tej pory nazywany Camorańskim Uzurpatorem z początku zdołał podbić Colovię i Hammerfell, siejąc terror i zniszczenie swymi zbrodniami wojennymiUchodźcy – Geros AlbreighThe Fall of the Usurper – Palaux Illthre. Zastraszeni bosmerowie jednak wkrótce obrócili się przeciwko nim, rujnując siebie i jego w wywiązanej krwawej jatce The Fall of the Usurper – Palaux Illthre. Haymon potem z osłabionymi siłami został pokonany i zabity przez hammerfellskiego barona OthrokaThe Fall of the Usurper – Palaux Illthre. Po tych wydarzeniach i absolutnej porażce wszystkich bosmerów zostały utracone wszelkie strzępy państwowości, śląc społeczeństwo w pozbawiony nadziei letarg trwający do końca Trzeciej Ery . W Erze Czwartej bosmerowie poczuli się zainspirowani ruchem altmerów na summerset, którzy całkowicie pozbyli się wszelkiej monarchii. Wybuchła rewolucja w Valen, po której buntownicy zawiązali razem z nowym Thalmorem z Summerset Trzecie Dominium. Valen zaczęło się jednoczyć ponownie, jednak tym razem poprzez wybijanie w licznych czystkach tych, którzy nie przystawali na jedyną dozwoloną ideologię. Religia Duchy przyrody Kult bosmerów opiera się na aldmerskim kulcie swych aedr i innych duchów, które symbolizują aspekty przyrodyRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Cześć im, jak i samej przyrodzie jest oddawana przy świętych drzewach czy innych wyróżniających się miejsc o przypisanych im właściwościach magicznychAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. W tym panteonie znajdują się: * [[Jephre|'''Jephre]]Of Jephre – Bóg Lasu, Bajarz, duch „tu i teraz”, podług którego należy cieszyć się tylko chwilą obecną. Jest on najważniejszym bosmerskie bóstwo, które stworzyło bosmerów z plemienia aldmerów, gdy wszelkie żywe stworzenie zagubiło formęSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, wiążąc ich ze sobą Zielonym PaktemThe Ooze: A Fable, nadając im ich chaotyczą zwierzęcą część natury. Związał on wszelkie formy istnienia z rytmem melodii, nadając rzeczom ich naturalny porządek, a gdy żył on pośród leśną elfów nauczał ich jak tkać ową melodię, dając wielu z nich dary do śpiewu i opowiadania historii i nakazując, by chronili przyrodę, nakazując im karać każdego, kto naruszy porządek wszechrzeczy. Jego kapłani nazywani są PrządkamiThe Spinners of Y'ffre – Cirantille, zapisującymi wydarzenia''Spinning a Story'' – Cirantille, tkając historię i mity bosmerów w barwne opowieści, które potem przekazują swemu ludowi w formie tradycji ustnejTales of the Spinners, stanowiąc najwyżej postawionych politycznie kapłanów, służąc jako doradcyThe Wood Elves of Valenwood; * [[Auri-El|'Auri-El']] – Król Aldmerów, który onegdaj przewodził im w wojnie między przodkami elfów i ludziMonomit, wciąż wspominany u bosmerów, lecz w odróżnieniu od altmerów niesadowiony na najwyższym miejscu w panteonie. Wciąż większość bosmerów najchętniej wskazuje na swe pochodzenie w prostej linii od tego przodka; * [[Mara|'Mara']] – Bogini Miłości, małżonka Auri-Ela, uniwersalnie czczona w całym Tamriel, również przez bosmerów; * [[Xarxes|'Xarxes']] – Który ObserwujeThe Everscriven Tome, pan pochodzenia i sekretnej wiedzy, który swym piórem drąży koryta rzekXarxes – Thandelieth. Jest on skrybą Auri-Ela zapisujący od początku istnienia cały czas. Jest on opiekunem pisma i języków, którym zapisywane wieki tradycji i kultury są przekazywane następnym pokoleniomWords and Power –''' Telenger the Artificer; * [[Xen|'''Z'en]] – agrarny bóg równowagi i pokojuDialog z The Emissary of Z'en z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, odpłacania się w naturze i na drodze krwawej zemstyZadanie „Z'en and Mauloch” z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineThe Founding of Bloodtoil, któremu swego czasu poświęcono w Valen olbrzymią sieć kapliczekDialog z Mathragor z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Od bosmerów w wypadku gdy ktoś wyrządził im krzywdę, wymagane jest, by złożyć Z'enowi przysięgę, podług której odkładało się wszelkie przyziemne sprawy, włączając miłość do bliskich, dopóki nie wymierzyło się swej zemstyOpis Z'en Vengeance Kiss-Me-Not Cap z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W folklorze elfów występuje również mityczny zabójca, Duch Zieleni, który jest zwany Mścicielem Z'ena, przywoływany za pomocą ofiar z serc jeleni i kłów dzikaThe Ghost of the Green – Treethane Einisse. Choć aldmerowie byli świadomi istnienia tego duchaMonomit, kult przybył najpewniej od kothringskich marynarzy; * [[Hermaeus Mora|'Herma-Mora']] – Leśny Człowiek, zwany też demonem wiedzy, związany z leśnictwem, daedryczny książę czczony pośród bosmerów jako jedno z bardziej znanych bóstw; * [[Ius|'Ius']] – Zwierzęcy Bóg, abstrakcyjne bóstwo czczone przez bosmerów, lecz dość często nieprzewidywalne, jako że nie jest on patronem żadnego niezwierzęcia, często przychodząc z pomocą zagrożonym elfim apetytem zwierzętom, zwykle zabijając napastnika. Jedynymi kapłanami tego boga są wyznaczone przez niego zwierzęta, które mogą przeklinać wszelkie rasy rozumne. Jednak w związku z naturą kręgu życia, ostatecznie nie ochrania on zwierząt przed pożarciem, przybywając tylko na specjalne wezwania i zwierzęce modlitwy. Mimo braku posłuchu u cywilizowanych istot, w Valen często budowane mu są kapliczkiIus, Animal God – Buljursoma. W odróżnieniu od altmerów, którzy nie czczą śmiertelników, którzy dosięgli boskości poprzez nie swoje zasługi, bosmerowie czczą postacie pochodzące z folkloru i legendArk'ay, the God of Birth and DeathFrom the journal of Munamur – Munamor, wzniesione na piedestał przez bogówMara's Tear – Zhen, jak i ludzi: * [[Arkay|'Ark'ay']] – Bóg Narodzin i Śmierci, mer wzniesiony na pozycję boską przez boginię Marę, błagając o czas nad jego studiami życia i śmierci, kiedy miała nadejść jego kolei na przebycie drogi do Aetheriusa, wyznaczony przez nią do sprawowania pieczy nad umierającymi i prowadzenia ich dusz w zaświaty; * [[Jode|'Jode']] i [[Jone|'Jone']] – Bogowie Dużego i Małego Księżyca czczone w Valen. Są to duchy wypełniających księżyce dwóch aldmerskich kochanków, odpowiednio Mary i Shandara, którzy napełnili duchem martwe księżyce Nirnu, odpowiednio Massera i Secundy rozświetlając dotychczas ciemną noc, która znała jedynie światło gwiazd. Wzniesieni w niebiosa za sprawą Mary, do której jej imienniczka wzniosła modły nad ciałem umierającego Shandara, który ocalił ją przed potworem. Akt ten jest rozpoznawalny jako symboliczny początek zjednoczenia aldmerów, łącząc między gwiazdami dwoje z różnych plemion, zaprowadzając pokój między ich zwaśnionymi klanami, którzy chcieli ukarać dwójkę za swą miłość. Duchy są też nazywane Łzą Mary i Smutkiem Shandara; * [[Baan Dar|'Baan Dar']] – Bóg Bandytów, patron złodziei i żebraków. Postać powszechne czczona w całym TamrielThe First Scroll of Baan Dar – Arkan, lecz ze szczególną siłą w Valen. Jest on kodeksem zasad moralnych złodziei, nie będąc bóstwem ograniczonym do jednej osoby, jest on tradycją bandytów ciągniętą z pokolenia na pokolenie, przekazujących sobie jeden system zasad, podług którego pomagają każdemu w potrzebie. Każdy z nich jest Baan Darem, uczył się od Baan Dara i będzie nauczał innych Baan Darów. Jak i inne elfy, mieszkańcy Valen mają w swej mitologii również postać demoniczną, źródło wszelkiego zła i nieszczęść, Lorkhana, który jest powszechnie uważany za największego wroga elfów, dzięki któremu stracili nieśmiertelnośćMonomit. Pogardę ukazuje się również jego poplecznikowi Stendarrowi, nazywanego Apologetą Ludzi, ukazując jego pobłażliwość wobec ludzkich błędów. Zielony Pakt Bosmerowie zostali stworzeni przez JephreSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, z chaosu MaziThe Ooze: A Fable, wiążąc ich formy ze sobą poprzez Zielony Pakt. Nie był jednak świadomy pełni tajemnic Padomay, przez co charakter jego więzi był nie do końca stabilny, lecz zadowolony z posiadania swego własnego ludu wykrzyczał tajemnice i wrócił wszystkie inne istoty do stanu sprzed MaziSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Niestabilna natura Paktu sprawia, że złamanie go może skutkować w ponownym tym razem bezpowrotnym rozmyciu się formy bosmera w agresywną i bezmyślnie szaloną wiecznie głodną MaźThe Ooze: A Fable, nazywaną Dzikim Łowem, będącym mieszaniną leśnych demonów i zwierzęcych bożków, która traci również rozum i pożera wszystko dookoła. Zmiana ta jest nieodwracalna, a ten stwór staje się nieśmiertelny i dopóki nie zostanie zabity, czy też sam się nie pożre, będzie siał terror w świecie. Każdy potwór żyjący w Tamriel jest właśnie bosmerem, który przetrwał z orgii Dzikiego Łowu i z racji nieodwracalności procesu żyje tak nieśmiertelnie, póki coś go nie zgładzi . Obecnie Zielony Pakt jest nie do końca pewnym zbiorem zasad, jako że do pierwotnych nakazów Jephre, kapłani z różnych regionów Valen zaczęli dodawać zasady i tradycje, których złamanie samo w sobie nie łamało przykazań boga lasu. Choć łamanie tych zasad nie powoduje przemiany w Maź, to podług kapłanów karą za nie jest zwykle śmierć, co w wypadku gdy któryś bosmer pochodzi z innego regionu, lub wychował się poza Valen, mógł zostać zabity za złamania zasady Zielonego Paktu, której rodzice mu nie przekazali. Po jednej z takich rzezi Zielony Pakt został w 2E 489 spisany jako kodeks prawny obowiązujący w całym Valen, bez regionalnych dopowiedzeń. Choć wciąż niektóre z punktów spisanych w tym dokumencie są zafałszowane przez historię, to próby jego złamania niosą grozę utraty swojej osoby, nikt nie miałby odwagi złamaćThe Ooze: A Fable. Najpewniejszym z nich jest zakaz spożywania pokarmu roślinnego w jakiejkolwiek postaci, najprawdopodobniej też zakazuje on naruszania roślin Valen , pozwalając na wykonywanie krzywdy roślinom spoza regionu, sprowadzając je do Valen jako surowce budowlaneTaktyki Jednostek Mieszanych w Wojnie Pięcioletniej – Codus Callonus i nakazuje spożywania każdej zabitej przez siebie zwierzyny włącznie z samymi bosmerami, przez co zwykle przed wojną trwają całe miesiące postu, by przeprowadzić atak na pusty żołądek i mieć jak pożreć poległych. Bosmerowie są świadomi, iż te punkty Paktu są pewne i wiedzą jak je złamać. Dokonywane jest to w formie najwyższego poświęcenia, gdy Valen stoi w obliczu największego zagrożenia. Pakt masowo złamany sprawia, że bosmerowie stają się Dzikim Łowem, gęstym bezkształtnym potokiem milionów form zwierzęcych i roślinnych pożerających wszystko i wszystkich, których zaleje . Łów zamknięty szczelnie w jakimś miejscu, pożre wszystko, na końcu rzucając się na siebie, kończąc jako rozszarpana i częściowo pożarta masa części ciałTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział IV – Waughin Jarth. Jeśli któraś z bestii Łowu przetrwa ten proces, nie będąc pożartym przez resztę, staje się jednym z licznych potworami spoczywających w najmroczniejszych zakątkach Nirnu . Zwyczaje Wśród bosmerów kradzież jest powszechnie akceptowalna, co nie sprawia, że bosmerscy sprzedawcy się nie bronią swoich towarów, fakt tej powszechności wszelkiego złodziejstwa sprawia, że każdy ze sklepikarzy Tamriel zwykle wystrzega się bosmerskich klientów, czasem zabraniając im wstępuGra w kupowanie – Ababael Timsar-Dadisun. W Valen jest on akceptowalny w Rycie Kradzieży, który jest ochoczo pielęgnowaną tradycją leśnych elfów. Elfy wzajemnie okradają się i prawomocnie żądają okupu za skradziony przedmiot, w postaci niekoniecznie pieniężnej postrzeganej jako równowartą przedmiotowiHeroes of the Sanctuary – The Emulator of Eldamar. Bosmerski bohater Vanirion Złodziej wsławił się żądaniem ponad dwustu zapłat w ramach RytuVisions of the Green Pact Bosmer – Morvas Andrys. Choć niepostrzegany jako coś pozytywnegoThe Green Pact and the Dominion, Ryt może być wykorzystywany przez chytrzejszych obcokrajowców. Znany był przypadek, gdy trzech altmerów ukradli sporą ilość przedmiotów należących do różnych leśnych tanów i przywołali to prawo, żądając bezpiecznej przeprawy do Valen, wraz z pozwoleniem na założenie w Valen swojego miasteczka Nadmorskiego Sanktuarium. Do innych przykrości, jakie kultura bosmerska sprawia obcokrajowcom, jest ich nagminny brak poczucia odpowiedzialności, by być punktualnym, całkowicie zbywając pojęcie stawiania się na czas jako niepraktyczny, również uznając, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak zagubienie, a jedynie oczekiwanie by droga odnalazła wędrującychFrom the journal of Aretille, High Elven scholar – Aretille. Możliwie ma to związek z życiem tu i teraz, ignorując ciąg przyczyn i konsekwencji, uznając „teraz” za jedyny ważny czasCrafting Motifs 11: Ancient Elves – Seif-ij Hidja. Elfy z Valen nie są przystosowane do prowadzenia wojny, mając słabe doświadczenie z walką bronią białą, poza prymitywnymi narzędziami kamiennymi i kościanymi, są oporni w nauce walki mieczami, całkowicie ignorując pojęcia podawane w formie filozofii, pomijając brak wyważenia powszechnych broni produkowanych dla wyższych wzrostem ras. Nie posiadają również żadnych trwałych armii, historycznie wykorzystując w swych wojnach niemal wyłącznie najemnikówThe Fall of the Usurper –''' Palaux Illthre. Zniechęcającym jest również aspekt mięsnego mandatu Zielonego Paktu, nakazujący zjeść każdą upolowaną istotę, prowadząc długie posty przed planowanymi bitwami, które poszerzają się o całe rodziny wojowników, mogących pomagać mu w pożarciu poległych, czekając, aż ten wróci wraz z ich ciałami . Elfy są od dziecka przystosowywane za to do używania łuku jako zarówno podstawowego narzędzia pozyskiwania pożywienia, jak i najlepszego z oręży, świadcząc o swej dorosłości w wieku 14 lat poprzez uczestniczenie w polowaniu i udowodnienia swojego mistrzostwa w łucznictwie, znani ze zdolności wyciągania strzał z kołczana w płynnym i szybkim ruchu następującym po strzaleZłota wstęga za zasługi – Ampyrian Brum. W dziczy Valen bosmerowie walczą swe pomniejsze wojny, jednak nie celem zdobyczy terytorialnych, pojęcia im umykającego, częściej walcząc celem zdobycia powodu, by się przechwalać swymi zdolnościami w walce lub po prostu z nudów. Warte zauważenia jest, że te wojny zwykle nie kończą się śmiercią żadnego z uczestników, po prostu będąc bójką chętnych do niej plemion. W wypadku gdy zdarzy się, by ktoś zmarł, praktykowany jest zwyczaj Wojny Żałobnej, w której wypadku plemię najeżdża winne plemię i porywa jednego osobnika, lub, gdy zabity członek plemienia miał w nim wysoką pozycję, kilku. Jeńcy są poddawani okresem fizycznych tortur, celem przetestowania ich wartości, po czym są radośnie przyjmowani do klanu, symbolicznie zastępując pustkę po zamordowanym krewnym, tradycyjnie otrzymując jego pozycje, należności i rodzinyWar Customs of the Tribal Bosmer – Mistral Aurelian Teriscor. Pierwotnie zaobserwowane w Pierwszej Erze, wojny te są reliktową tradycją, rzadko honorowaną w czasach współczesnych, a całkowicie zapomnianą w miastach. Zwyczaje pogrzebowe praktycznie nie istnieją, jak się można spodziewać, częścią bosmerskiej tradycji jest pożeranie swych zmarłych, niezależnie od tego, na co zmarli Przygotowanie zwłok, część IDunmerowie i ich przodkowie. Uniemożliwia to praktykę nekromancji w całej prowincji, jako że trudno znaleźć jakiekolwiek ciało, czy nawet kości, których niepraktyczne użytkowanie jest przez bosmerów traktowane jako świętokradztwo. Przez fakt odbierania mięsa zmarłych od ust leśnych elfów i przez to wzbranianie im respektowania Zielonego Paktu, nekromanci, którzy czasem zawitają do Valen, często kończą jako pożywka dla elfów i drzew. Wytwórczość Przez wzgląd na wymagania na drewno celem wytworzenia węgla, kuźnie są wyjątkowo rzadkie w Valen, a sama metalurgia nie miała okazji rozkwitnąć, co czyni rzadkim posiadanie jakiegokolwiek metalowego przedmiotu, a zwłaszcza oręża czy zbroi. Podstawowymi surowcami są kości i inne surowce pochodzenia odzwierzęcego oraz kamienie, a w szczególności obsydianCommon Arms of Valenwood – Mistral Aurelian Teriscor. Mimo używalności minerałów najczęstszymi ozdobami występującymi w domach bosmerów są różne konstrukcje z kości i zawieszane na ścianach czaszkiConversation with Shamunur – Shamunur. Bosmerowie podobnie jak nordowie gustują w naturalnych wzorach, lecz gdy nordowie preferują na swych wytworach motywy zwierzęce, leśne elfy ukazują głównie motywy roślinne, skupiając się na kwiatachCrafting Motifs 4: The Nords – Doctor Alfidia Lupus. Wierząc w to, że każda z form roślin czy zwierząt została im nadana przez Jephre, leśne elfy dążą do odwzorowania w swej sztuce każdego z gatunków istot, posiadając dla ich wszystkich odpowiednią i unikatową symbolikę, niezmienną i sztywnie regulowaną. W całym Valen nie znajdzie się choćby źdźbła wariacji w deseniach i każdy bosmer zna je na pamięć, potrafiąc postrzec nawet najwierniejszą podróbę oryginalnych wytworówCrafting Motifs 3: The Wood Elves – Doctor Alfidia Lupus. Szczególną uwagę zasługuje kulinaria i wyroby używek, jako że bosmerowie nie mogą spożywać niczego pochodzenia roślinnegoConversation with Shamunur – Shamunur, opierają swą dietę na różnorodnym mięsie, zwierzęcym, ludzkim i elfim Conversation with Shamunur – Shamunur, bez żadnych przypraw, pomijając może minerały jak sól czy rzadkie przyprawy odzwierzęce, czyniąc ich kuchnię mało zjadliwą dla obcego żołądka, przyzwyczajonego do szerszej wariacji smakówConversation with Shamunur – Shamunur. Dania wytwarzane z ludzi są nazywane Unthrappa, zwyczajowo przekazując jeszcze żywym rubin, oznaczający że są przeznaczeni do spożycia, co zwykle okazuje się za późno by ofiara zauważyła. W odróżnieniu od dań Unthrappa jest przyrządzane z większym wyrafinowaniem, ukazując zdolności bosmerskich kucharzy, przez co mięso to jako jedyne przypada podniebieniu przyjezdnych, nawet wyrafinowanych cesarskich dyplomatów, uznając je za najwyśmienitsze mięsiwoTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział VII – Waughin Jarth. Mimo ograniczeń mają również sporo dostępnych napitków, głównie spożywając wodę i mleko, lecz potrafiąc wytwarzać różnorodne alkoholowe napoje na bazie fermentowanego mięsa, mleka, krwi lub owadówFrom the notes of Ancemion, Ceremony Coordinator – Ancemion, które ponownie nie są zbyt przyjazne obcemu podniebieniu. Niektóre ze znanych rodzai tych trunków to Rotmeth i JaggaTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział VII – Waughin Jarth. Ostatecznie zapożyczając obce tradycje palenia fajek, nabijając je wysuszonymi halucynogennymi gąsienicami i drzewnymi czerwiami . Ich uzbrojenie opiera się głównie na łukach kościanych i rogowych, typowo posiadając za broń białą kościane bronie obuchowe jak młoty i buławy, kamienne topory oraz kościanych mieczami z przymocowanymi ostrzami z fragmentów obsydianu. Choć rzadkie, w nadbrzeżnych portach broń metalowa jest częstsza, a ich używanie jest nauczane przez altmerskich mistrzów, jednak niechętnych dostosowywania swych technik do postury bosmerów, podczas gdy leśne elfy są niechętne wsłuchiwania się w wysokoelfickie filozofie miecza. Kultura walki Valen skupia się na polowaniach z łukiem, tak że każdy bosmer, przekraczający czternasty rok życia posiadł poziom mistrzostwa w łuku przewyższający inne rasy. Tradycyjne łuki są wykonywane z rogów i ścięgien, a najlepsze łuki są wykonywane z khajiickich trzewi i przez to są najusilniej poszukiwane przez strzelników. Strzały są wystrugiwane z kości i zaopatrzone w lotki z piór ptactwa wszelkiego rodzaju. Szyftarze są świadomi, iż rodzaj kości wpływa na charakterystykę strzały, biorąc pod uwagę ich różne gęstości, lekkie kości ptaków lecą dalej i przez dłuższą parabolę trafiają celniej, kości khajiitów senche wbijają się głęboko w ciało, ale nieporównywalnie do kości mamutów. Architektura Jako rasa, która nie ma możliwości pozyskiwania drewna na swoim terytorium, bosmerowie nie wykształcili podstaw konstrukcji drewnianych oraz nieszczególnie skupili się na kamieniarstwie, choć posiedli jego tajniki nauczeni przez ayleidówAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Posiedli za to unikalne zdolności magiczne, dzięki którym nakazują drzewom rosnąć w konkretny sposób, hodując swoje domy, wsie i miastaDialog z Glooredel z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, z budynkami wyrosłych na konarach drzew lub wewnątrz gigantycznych dziupli''Arboreal Architecture'' – Cirantille. Są one budowane przez Mówców Zieleni, którzy z pomocą swych magicznych śpiewów wyrastają całe wsie na przeciągu kilku dni. Wnętrza domostw są przystrajane czaszkami i kośćmi długimiConversation with Shamunur – Shamunur, wewnątrz drzewnych rezydencji pomieszczenia są wyznaczone poprzez cienkie ściany z naciągniętych skór, rozpostartych na konstrukcjach z kości. Wartym zauważenia jest fakt, że budynki nie są budowane na szczytowych gałęziach, tak że nawet w swych wysoko postawionych domach bosmerowie nie widzą nieba. Powszechne jest korzystanie z tkanki zwierzęcej jako bezpośredniego budulca takich rzeczy jak mosty czy platformy, po których przemieszczają się w swoich miastach, zbudowane z połączonych ścięgnami i kośćmi gałęzi, nagiętych, tak by nie szkodzić drzewom. Materiały te są pozyskiwane poprzez zwykłe wyrzucanie resztek na poszycie, gdzie mało kto się zapuszcza poza zbieraczami tych materiałów, a co nie zostanie wykorzystane, służy jako pożywka dla drzew i tym samym żywi osiedle. W niektórych z miast można zauważyć architekturę ayleidzką potężnych bloków z białego kamienia, jest to pozostałość po wymianie kulturowej z Ery Meretycznej, kiedy część ayleidów osiedliła się w Valen, żyjąc w zgodzie z bosmerami, zapewniając bufor w handlu z ayleidzkim imperium. Jednym z najbardziej znanych przypadków jest Elden Root, którego bosmerskie drzewa-domy są wzbogacone ayleidzkim rzemiosłem kamieniarskimAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Jedyną dopuszczalną i zadbaną infrastrukturą komunikacji wozami po Valen jest sieć podziemnych tuneli, nazywanych kupieckimi, które niestety są słabo nadzorowane i są ostoją dla przemytników i handlarzy narkotykami w niektórych regionach granicznychA Merchant's Guide to Valenwood. Hodują oni również w ten sposób specyficzny dla Valen gatunek drzew, dęby graht, które posiadają zdolność chodzenia, przemieszczając się z miejsca na miejsce na swych korzeniach, w miastach gdzie drzew tych jest więcej, ich pnie zachowują się niby nogi gigantycznego zwierzęcia . Miasta te są budowane poprzez wspomniane łączenie gałęzi dębów materiałem zwierzęcym i podobnie karmione są poprzez jego wyrzucane pod korzenie chodzących drzew. Szczególnym przypadkiem takiego miasta jest Falinesti, pierwotna stolica Valen, na których licznych poziomach koron znajdują się domy bosmerów leśnych orków i img. Na samym szczycie w żwym pałacu znajduje się tron Camory, na którym zasiadał król Valen . Miasta tego typu są migracyjne z natury, w sezonie letnim chodząc wzdłuż wschodniopołudniowego wybrzeża. Warte odnotowania jest, że jakiś czas przed 3E 432, Falinesti po raz pierwszy w historii stanęło, zakorzeniając się w jednym miejscu . Mimo swych religijnych zakazów stacjonarne miasta wzdłuż rzek i wybrzeży są budowane z drewna, które jest spławnie importowane spoza prowincji. Wszędzie indziej w puszczy jest to towar luksusowy i nie jest używany do tak wymagających rzemiosł, jak budownictwo. Choć niektóre z budynków bogatszych miast jak Silvenar czy Elden Root są budowane w ten sposób, głównie jako budynki wybudowane przez obcych takich jak altmerowie, podczas gdy budynki bosmerów są tradycyjnie wzrastane z drzew. Choć bosmerowie zwykli nie zamieszkiwać w tych osiedlach, na terenie Valen można znaleźć również miasta cesarskie, wybudowane za czasu Drugiego Cesarstwa jako miasta kupieckie, które z początku uczestnicząc w handlu z leśnymi elfami, zainteresowanych nowinkami, ostatecznie podupadły, wraz z upadkiem Drugiego Cesarstwa i nie były potem używane przez bosmerów, z racji braku ku temu powodu, zamiast tego zamieszkiwane przez orki i centaury. Podobny los czekał też infrastrukturę drogową, która nie dość, że zbyteczna, biorąc pod uwagę, że bosmerowie lepiej czuli się i przemieszczali się szybciej, biegając po konarach drzew oraz zabrana przez cesarskich na drogi przestrzeń, prawnie należała do lasu . Język Nieznanym jest czy bosmerowie mają swój własny język, najpewniej wywodzący się ze staroelfickiego, zwanego aldmeris, lub może nim będącym niewystarczająco przekształcając się w czasie ich życia w Valen, by stanowić odrębny językOjciec Niben – Topal Pilot; przekład i komentarze: Florin Jaliil. Najpewniej potrafili posługiwać się wysoko elfickim, dawniej powszechnym w całym Tamriel s. 6, czy ayleidoonem, używanym w swych kontaktach kulturowych z ayleidamiAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Nie wiadomo jednak jakim językiem posługują się między sobą, w Drugiej Erze nie ma świadectwa na istnienie ich językaThe Elder Scrolls Online, posługując się pochodzącym z Cyrodiil tamrielskim, mimo niechęci do cesarskiej kultury i ekstremalnego unikania jej . Historia Leśni ludzie Ci z aldmerów którzy w Erze Środkowomeretycznej opuścili Summerset i przybyli do Valen, podobnie jak inne plemiona aldmerów inspirowane ayleidzką kolonią, musieli wywalczać prawo do egzystencji w tym nieprzyjaznym i dzikim lesie, stając naprzeciw miriadom niebezpiecznych potworów puszczy, przez co w końcu mimo bycia najbliższą ojczyźnie kolonią stracili wszelki kontakt z Królestwem Alinoru. Z czasem ci, którzy przetrwali, zdołali usadowić siebie na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, lecz zostali oni zapomniani przez świat zewnętrzny na milenia, stanowiąc wciąż należących do rasy aldmerów protobosmerów . Wtedy tajemnicza magiczna anomalia dotknęła całą biosferę Nirnu, przez co wszystko, co żywe straciło swą formę i w nieskończoność przeskakiwało przez każdą z form mieniących się na planecie jakby za sprawą pryzmatu, którego różnorodność ginęła w ilości, stanowiąc bezkształtną MaźSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej CórkiThe Ooze: A Fable. Wszystko to nie działo się ku zadowoleniu ducha planety zwanej Nirni, która ukochała sobie leśnych ludzi. Azura obiecała pomóc jej, biorąc część zmienionych protobosmerów i za pomocą wypowiadanych przez siebie tajemnic matki, Padomay, ukształtowała z nich kotowate kształty, których zmienna forma została ustabilizowana przez księżyce, khajiity. Podejrzał i podsłuchał ją Jephre, który powiedział Nirni, że Azura ją przechytrzyła i stworzyła własnych ludzi, Nirni wściekła przemieniła ziemie khajiitów w najgorsze ze wszystkich środowisk i pozwoliła Jephre, który wiedział, jak Azura dokonała swej sztuczki, ocalić resztę leśnych ludzi. Jephre nie znał tajemnic Padomay, a jedynie posłyszał ich użycieSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, więc gdy wiązał ich ze sobą Zielonym Paktem, formy zwierzęce nie znikły całkowicie, a każdy ze stworzonych przez niego bosmerów, był w przypadku złamania paktu bezpowrotnym powróceniu do MaziThe Ooze: A Fable. Jednak Jephre nie zauważył tego i zadowolony ze swego dzieła i posiadania własnego ludu, wypowiedział tajemnicę w niebiosa, nie wiążąc już nikogo z niczym, wracając formy wszystkim innym żywym istotom planetySłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Żyjąc podług filozofii swego stwórcy, bosmerowie, po tym wydarzeniu, zasadzili swą wieżę na wzór Adamantowej, i z pomocą magii wznieśli ją z żołędzia. Jej esencja nie skupia się w samym drzewie, a w każdej roślinie ValenAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree – Beredalmo the Signifier. Mniej więcej w okresie Schyłkowej Ery Środkowomeretycznej, grupa altmerów przemieniona w świniokształtne potwory, zwane orsimerami, czy po prostu orkamiPrawdziwa natura orków, opuściła Summerset i udała się w kierunku Tamriel, pierwszy ich postój nastąpił w Valen, gdzie część z nich się zatrzymała, nazwani leśnymi orkami, w odróżnieniu od orków żelaznych podążających na północ. Orki leśne zachowują się podobnie do leśnych elfówCivility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I – Coristir, Sage Sojourner i wchodzą z nimi w podobne konflikty i porozumienia plemienneThe Elder Scrolls Online, nierzadko funkcjonując na równi w ich społeczeństwie . Kontakty z ayleidami Niewiele wiadomo o następnych latach, pomijając rozwijanie swych zdolności radzenia sobie w lesie i stania się szczytowym drapieżnikiem, będący jednością z puszczą , zaczęto rozwijać pierwsze żywe miasta takie jak Haven, Woodhearth czy Silvenar. Choć odizolowani od Królestwa Alinoru, Bosmerowie przeprowadzali aktywny handel z ich kolonią w Cyrodiil, z traktami handlowymi wiodącymi przez Ceyatatar i Bravil aż do samej Wieży z Białego Złota. Kontakty te rozwinęły się do stopnia, w którym na drodze wymiany kulturowej zatarły się granice między obiema społecznościami, tak że w Valen wkrótce pojawiali się ayleidzcy osiedleńcy i zaczęła na jej brzegach wkraczać ichniejsza architektura, rozkwitając również w Elden RootAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Cała roślinność Valen jest czczona przez Bosmerów, a w szczególności najstarsze z drzew puszczy, jednym z nich było Serce Valen, które z czasem rozwoju jego kultu obrosło w magiczną moc. Do samego kultu dołączyli ayleidowie żyjący w puszczy, którzy zbudowali wokół drzewa otwartą świątynie Hectahame. Moc drzewa była sławna w najgłębszych częściach Cyrodu i ściągała do siebie tych chętnych ją posiąść. W którymś momencie heretycki ayleid nekromanta z Cyrodu, przyzwał armię nieumarłych, by zaatakować Valen w celu pozyskania mocy drzewa. Zarówno bosmerowie, jak i ayleidowie walczyli z najeźdźcami, lecz czarnoksiężnik dopadł drzewa, a w momencie pozyskiwania jego mocy został magicznie zapieczętowany przez ayleidzkich magów, a następnie zamurowany razem z drzewem, gdzie on i jego armia spoczęli na wiekiHeart of Valenwood – Beredalmo the Signifier. W pewnym momencie Ery Meretycznej puszczę Valen zaatakowali maormerowie, oblegając południowe wybrzeża i doszczętnie rujnując tamtejsze miasta, sięgając nawet po Elden Root, podnosząc rękę nawet po świętość Wielkiego Drzewa. Ostatecznie zostali oni odparci przez połączone siły bosmerów i ayleidów, lecz przebieg całej wojny jest nieznanymAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Państwo Camoran Po dziesiątkach wieków, Bosmerowie w końcu ustanowili wystarczającą infrastrukturę społeczną między mniejszymi tworami administracyjnymi, by ustanowić jednolity twór państwowy Królestwa Valen, przez króla Epleara Camorana, który założył wówczas swą dynastię. Jest to przypisywane jego militarnym zdolnościom, dzięki którym zdołał podbić wszelkich pomniejszych wodzów na swym terytorium, nazywane jest to przez to jednym z największych wyczynów wojskowych w historii . Był to ostatni rok Ery Meretycznej, ME 1, stanowiący preludium dla Pierwszej Ery Ludzi. W następującym po tym wydarzeniu roku 1E 1 kolonia ayleidów będąca pod władaniem Królestwa AlinoruCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene została terytorialnie odcięta od swego zwierzchnika i ustanowiła siebie niepodległymi, tworząc Imperatum Saliache. Pozwalając im po raz pierwszy wziąć sobie w niewolę ludzi nedycznychAdabal-a – Morihaus, którym sami Bosmerowie często udzielali azylu od ayleidzkich ciemiężców . Ludzie jednak w buncie w 243 mieli odebrać im władzę, tworząc Cesarstwo Alezjańskie pod panowaniem dowódcy rebelii, Alessji, za której panowania dzikie elfy miały pełnie swobód, a ich traktowanie ludzi jako niewolników zostało im wybaczoneOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Konflikt z alezjanami Wkrótce po jej śmierci w 266Oczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, imga o imieniu Marukh zaczął propagować heretycką religię, twierdzącą, iż Alesja, utrzymywana w tej konwencji jako bogini , uznaje wszystkich nieludzi i niemałpy za dzikie bestie, którym należna jest eksterminacja. Choć nowy kult był aktywnie zwalczany przez Cesarstwo, wielu ayleidów opuszczało swą, nieprzyjazną im wówczas, ojczyznę i udawało się po azyl do Królestwa Valen jak ich niewolnicy przed laty. Valen ponownie przyjęło uchodźców, a w 340 wystosunkowało traktat handlowy z Cesarstwem . Mimo wszystko stronnictwo marukhackie powoli rosło i w 361 za panowania wnuka Alessi Ami-Ela doszło ono do władzy , a każdy elf miał do wyboru, albo umrzeć albo zbiec ze swej ojczyzny. Znaleźli oni schronienie w wielu państwach, również i w Królestwie Valen, które wcześniej otworzyło na uchodźców swe granice . W 369 Król Borgas z Cesarstwa Nordów, wiedziony swym orędownictwem antyelfickich refleksji religii alezjańskiej, którą afirmował, ruszył ze swym wojskiem na Królestwo Valen, zamierzając je podbić i wybić wszystkich meretycznych mieszkańców, został jednak powstrzymany przez bosmerów, których część rytualnie złamała Zielony Pakt i utworzyła pierwszy znany w historii Dziki Łów. Łów pożarł Borgasa i jego armię, zanim przekroczył on Niben, jedną z granic z Cesarstwem Alezjańskim , co wprowadziło Cesarstwo Nordów w trwającą pięćdziesiąt lat Wojnę o Sukcesję, po której upadło . Przez większość Pierwszej Ery Królestwo Valen trwało niepodległe, tocząc pomniejsze potyczki z colovianami z północy, pochodzących Posiadłości Coloviańskich i Królestwa Skingrad. Choć ataki wzmogły się, gdy alezjańska cesarzowa Hestra załagodziła wrogie stosunki między cyrodiilskim wschodem a zachodem, nie doprowadziły one do żadnych ważniejszych historycznie bitew . Rozbicie na dzielnice Po przejściu thrassiańkiej plagi w 2200, populacja całego kontynentu zmniejszyła się o ponad połowę. Valen, podobnie jak i inne elfickie ludy, wolniej podnosiło się z tej katastrofy niż państwa ludzi, które szybciej odbudowywały swą populację. Ułatwiło to podbicie i wcielenie Valen do Drugiego Cesarstwa przez Remana I w 2714, który w strachu przed ponownym powstaniem bosmerskiej monarchii rodu Camoran podzielił Królestwo na mniejsze sektory administracyjne, nadając drzewnym tanom rodu królewskiego najwyższą po cesarzu władzę. Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, Eldenroot i Woodhearth wyrosły wówczas z pomniejszych miast regionu w potężne metropolie i ośrodki władzy, rywalizując z każdym odłamem rodu camorańskiego i nigdy już nie jednocząc się ze sobą . Cyrodillianie przybyli i atakując tradycje bosmerów, wycięli system dróg poprzez puszczę, budując również wzdłuż nich stacjonarne miasta w cesarskim stylu, mające zwiększyć postęp gospodarczy regionu . Drogi jednak zarastały z racji tego, że bosmerowie nie zwykli poruszać się po ziemi, efektywniej przemieszczając się biegiem po gałęziach drzew, oraz fakt, że by je utrzymywać, trzeba by stać naprzeciw lasowi odzyskującemu zabrane przez cesarskich drwali skrawki lądu. Chodzące miasta nie mogły być też odnalezione poprzez poruszanie się po drogach, sprawiając, że cesarskie karawany handlowały tylko z nie mającemu wiele do zaoferowania cesarskimi miastami, a pogarszający się stan dróg zniechęcał ich do tych słabych zarobkowo wojaży. Ośrodki cesarskie podupadły po upadku Drugiego Cesarstwa, z racji tego, że po okresie owocnej wymiany handlowej żaden bosmer nie miał powodów się do nich zbliżać. Po opuszczeniu przez cesarskich przybyszy zostały one zajęte natomiast przez orków, imgi i centaury . Przez większość swej podległości Valen stanowiło biernego wasala, którego w rzeczywistości nie obchodził status prowincji Cesarstwa, tak długo, jak Cesarstwo pozostawiało ich sobie samemu . Nawet jako uczestnicy zmagań wojennych unikali odpowiedzialności za bycie obywatelem Cesarstwa. W krótki czas po 2818, podczas wojny o Rihad jedynej potyczki cesarskiej, w jakiej bosmerowie brali udział, łucznicy z Valen należący do Legionu Cesarskiego często dezerterowali, po prostu rozpływając się w cieniach napotkanych drzew, tak że w momencie bitwy, żaden bosmer nie wspomagał coloviańskiej armii . Gdy w 2E 430, po zabiciu potentata Savirien-Choraka, Drugie Cesarstwo zostało rozwiązane, był to mało zauważalny faktBracia Mroku – Pellarne Assi. Konstytucja prawa Szkodą, jaka została wyrządzona poprzez rozbicie Królestwa Valen przez Remana, trawiła społeczeństwo od wielu wieków . Potencjalnie stanowiła ona otwarcie dla niżej urodzonych na wżenienie się w któryś z rodów królewskich, co najwidoczniejsze było po skandalu wokół miasta Cormount z 2E 406, które po latach okazało się spokojnym azylem dla nieszczęśliwych w swych małżeństwach władców, gdzie oddawali się rozpuście cielesnej, rodząc wiele bękartów błękitnej krwi. Populacja miasta stanowiła więc potencjalne źródło przyszłych dziedziców różnych tronów Valen. W dniach, miesiącach i latach po skandalu do Cormount zjechał się wielki ułamek nisko urodzonych całego Valen, a śluby odbywały się na porządku dziennymThe Rise of Cormount. Przybyli również ci z bosmerów, którzy urodzili się poza puszczą i jej społeczeństwem, którzy nieświadomi nowszych bardziej drastycznych zobowiązań religijnych dołączonych przez kapłanów do Zielonego Paktu nagminnie łamali je, pomijając te najbardziej podstawowe. Fanatyzm religijny w 2E 420 spowodował spalenie wioski Nowego Szczęścia zbudowanej przez tych łamiących nowe zasady, wraz z wybiciem wszystkich, którzy zdołali uciec z pożogi. Ci, którzy dostosowali się, przetrwali i w Cormount w 2E 489 propagowana przez ruch Czarnej Żywicy ujednolicenie zasad bosmerów i ich formalizacja doprowadziła do pierwszego spisania Zielonego Paktu z zasadami dopowiedzianymi przez kapłanów, konstytuującą statuty ich prawa. Podzielone królestwo Po 2E 430 pomniejsze państewka Valen wciąż trwały w swym rozbiorze, przez co nigdy już samodzielnie nie stanowili jednolitej siły. Różni przedstawiciele królewskich rodów, próbowali zjednoczyć Królestwo Valen, lecz bez żadnego skutku, jak z dawna nieżyjące we wspólnej komitywie pruderyjne społeczeństwa miały problemy z zaakceptowaniem regionalnych tradycji swych sąsiadów, narosłych przez lata. Wewnętrzne konflikty zżerały Valen od środka, osłabiając każdy z ich zakątków, liczne najazdy i odpowiedzi na nie od strony khajiitów od wschodu i colovian od północy również nie pomogły. Wyniszczone Valen nie stanowiło żadnego oporu dla najeżdżających od wybrzeża maormerów, tak że dopiero z zewnętrzną pomocą udało im się przywrócić porządek . Po 150 latach rozbicia w 2E 580 w obliczu powstania dwóch bloków państwowych chcących zdobyć Rubinowy Tron Cyrodiil Paktu Ebonheart i Przymierza Daggerfall, królowa Ayrenn z Królestwa AlinoruAyrenn: The Unforeseen Queen – Headmaster Tanion of the College of Aldmeri Propriety zawiązała sojusz z zaprzyjaźnioną z państwami puszczy Valen i Konfederacją Elsweyr. Pierwsze Aldmerskie Dominium zostało ustanowione podpisaniem Porozumienia Starszych przez Króla Aeradana Camorana z Valen i Lorda Gharesh-ri z KonfederacjiThe Eagle and the Cat – Lord Gharesh-ri, Speaker for the Mane. Samo Dominium swym wstąpieniem do zmagań o tron dawnego Cesarstwa rozpoczęło Wojnę Frakcji. Oficjalnym powodem walki o niego było staranie o uzyskanie władzy nad młodszymi rasami, opiekując się tymi, którzy nie mają doświadczenia, jakie posiadły w swych długich życiach elfy. Konflikt zakończył się bez rozwiązania kwestii przynależności Cyrodu, a Dominium podobnie jak pozostałe frakcje uległo rozwiązaniuWelcome to New Aldmeri Irregulars – Aicantar of Shimmerene, Sapiarch of Indoctrination. Jako że altmerowie poszukiwali tylko żołnierzy do swej wojny, krótkotrwałe echo Królestwa Valen powróciło do swego dawnego chaosu . 60-letnia odbudowa W 2E 830 zwaśnieni dziedzice dynastii camorańskiej w Valen zaczęli ze sobą walczyć o tron, a jedna z frakcji zdecydowała zwrócić się o militarną pomoc do colovian w zamian za pokój i oddanie części terytorium puszczy. Altmerowie ze zgrozą patrząc na tę próbę stabilizacji, podbili Valen, a odnotowując klauzulę o zarządzaniu z traktatu pokojowego sprzed niemal tysiąca lat, szybko skomponowali zorganizowany rząd puszczy, kongres bosmerskich szefów i altmerskich dyplomatów nazwany Thalmorem za wstawiennictwem Anexemesa Camorana, który zawiązał traktat pokojowy z Alinorem. Colovianie zostali szybko usunięci z terenu puszczy przez altmerów, a reszta dziedziców poza Anexemesem została politycznie uciszona. Bosmerowie podziękowali altmerom za przywrócenie stabilności, a Alinor razem z Valen zawiązali Drugie Aldmerskie Dominium, z klauzulą o gwarancji 50 lat zwierzchnictwa Alinoru nad Valen. Altmerowie przez pokój doprowadzili wojowniczych bosmerów, dotychczas wojujących ze sobą, do zaciętych walk z colovianami wzdłuż rzeki Strid , widzących nawet taki horror jak ponowne przyzwanie Dzikiego Łowu . Choć ataki ustały wraz z założeniem Trzeciego Cesarstwa pod rządami Tibera Septima w 2E 854, wciąż bosmerowie utrzymywali się na granicy w gotowości na decydującą bitwę z Cyrodill . Dominium zawiązało liczne sojusze z pogranicznikami ze Skyrim i Wysokiej Skały oraz wyjątkowo z maormerami z Pyandoney , a ostatecznie w 2E 864 Dominium zawiązało sojusz z Konfederacją Elsweyr, ustanawiając swe ostateczne terytorium . Nieformalnie podzieliło to Tamriel na oś Dominium—Cesarstwo, choć oficjalnie żadna deklaracja wojny nie została podpisana, Septim rzucił wyzwanie aldmerom, nazywając siebie prawomocnym władcą całego Tamriel. Aldmerowie nie odpowiedzieli, co wiązało się z licznymi podejrzeniami wśród pospołu co do ich wrogiej natury, utwierdzanej w przesądach co do ich nieodwiedzalnego imperium, propagandowo nazywając altmerów i bosmerów istotami rasowo niestabilnymi umysłowo nawet przez cesarskie opracowania naukowe . W 2E 896Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom I – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarski wraz z Numidium użyciem zdobytego w wyniku Traktatu Pokojowego z Trójcą z MorrowindKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette SitteO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy Tiber Septim zmiótł z map DominiumHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca, aktywując maszynowego boga pod RimmenGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy i pozwalając mu w jego wędrówce zniszczyć Dominium, poczynając od Elsweyr po Summerset. Ostatecznie doprowadziło to do rozpoczęcia okupacji terytoriów należących do Dominium, pomijając Pyandoneę , sprowadzając Tamriel pod zarząd Tibera Septima i kończąc Erę Drugą. Zakończyło to sześćdziesiąt sześć lat trwania odrodzonego Królestwa Valen . Nowy okupant Cesarz Tiber Septim celem zagwarantowania spokoju w tej prowincji pozwolił Valen zatrzymać symbole swej niezależności jak rady plemienne czy figurancki król z rodu Camoran. Przez 250 lat Valen trwało w spokoju, niezmąconym niedotykających ich Wojnie o Wyspę z 3E 110Wilcza Królowa, księga 5 – Waughin Jarth czy Wojnę o Czerwony Diament trwającą od 3E 120 do 127Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom II – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarski, które przetrzebiły inne regiony Cesarstwa . W tej drugiej wojnie opierającej się na scysji dzieci cesarza Pelagiusa II: Potemy, Cephorusa i Magnusa oraz ich potomstwa, Valen w większości jednak opowiedziało się za prawami do tronu Cephorusa i Magnusa. Cesarstwo zwykło używać prowincji, jak się tylko podobało ich władcy, nie przykładając jej uwagi, gdy tylko wiatr zawiał w drugą stronę. Stopniowo spowodowało to, że bosmerowie ponownie wzrastali w swej pogardzie do coraz to bardziej obcego autorytetu, skutkując w jawnych dążeniach niepodległościowych i chęci przeprowadzania krwawych powstań . Przewrót Haymona W roku 3E 249 pojawił się pretendent do tronu Camory, który dążył do obalenia figuranta Cesarstwa i przywrócenia Królestwa ValenKrótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom III – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarskiUchodźcy – Geros Albreigh. Nazywał się on Kaltos Camoran i powoli zaczął podbijać tereny Valen z pomocą swego doradcy i głównodowodzącego czarownika Haymona Camorana, zwanego też Królem-Jeleniem. Terytoria bosmerskie wkrótce zostały podbite, obwieszczając niepodległość Królestwa Valen od Cesarstwa, lecz Haymon Camoran nie chciał poprzestać na samym Valen i za błogosławieństwem króla Kaltosa, rozpoczął swój niesławny atak na Kvatch, którego masakra uciekła opisom historyków. Kaltos nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom, gdy ukazały mu się zgliszcza miasta i ciała ludzi, błagając Haymona, by poprzestał swój pochód przez Colovię, na którego błagania odpowiedzią było odstąpienie od króla i kontynuacja podboju bez niego i jego armii. Powiada się, że armia Haymona, od tej pory zwanego Camorańskim Uzurpatorem, składała się z przyzwanych przez niego niumarłych i daedrThe Fall of the Usurper – Palaux Illthre, on sam był nazywany czarnym i złowrogim jak mroki nocy, z której przybył, powątpiewany co do pochodzenia jako owoc miłości Molag Bala do śmiertelniczki s. 8. Choć raporty donosiły, że składały się głównie z wiernych mu bosmerów i podległych redgardów. W rzeczywistości Haymon zastraszał podbijane miasta magią iluzji, przywołując wizje przerażających bestii nieznanych temu światu , powoli zbierając armię z ludności miast, które mu się poddały. Nadto wbrew swym zamiarom cesarz Cephorus II zasilał jego armię kampaniami najemników, które wysyłane naprzeciw Camorana, przekupione dołączały do niego. Nieznanym jest, jak wiele miast zostało zniewolonych przez Camorana, a jak wiele zniszczonych, wiadomo, że pomniejsze wsie zwykle lgły w zgliszczach i pożodze, a ich mieszkańcy byli wyrzynani, lecz większe miasta Hammerfell takie jak Rihad i Taneth zdobyte w 3E 253 w Bitwie o Smoczy Ząb były po prostu zajmowane i stanowiły źródła redgardzkich wojsk. Po podboju Colovii i południowego Hammerfell w Valen mniejszość popierała jego kampanię, która choć krwawa, dawała im z dawna upragnioną niepodległość. Stojąca w opozycji większość zwykła trwać w strachu przed zemstą Króla-Jelenia. Mimo tego po prawie dwóch dekadach jakiś czas przed 3E 267 ta większość, której wydawało się, że jest bezpieczna od atakującego północne Hammerfell i od 3E 266 południową Wysoką Skałę Uzurpatorem, odrzuciła jego rządy , co zwróciło nań jego uwagę. Haymon przywrócił swą władzę, krwawo niszcząc swą opozycję, by następnie ruszyć ponownie na Wysoką Skałę . Ojczyzna bretonów w roku przybycia Haymona do jej granic 3E 266 była widocznie zadowolona z jego podboju, nieufająca pierwszemu niebretońskimu cesarzowi, rzucając się do tego, którego uznali za swego wybawcę. Prędko jednak hammerfelska propaganda, w większości prawdziwa, ukazała im horrory Haymona, po czym bretonowie zaczęli się przygotowywać na przybycie najeźdźcy. Jednak ośmiu władców wysokiej skały, zwanych Ósemką Zdrajców, zawiązało pakt z Haymonem, mając nadzieję na przetrwanie swych ojczyzn. Uzurpator nie wkroczył głęboko w ojczyznę bretonów, zastopowany na północy Hammerfell w okolicy Baronostwa Dwynnen, którego władca, baron Othrok, razem z siłami z Baronostwa Phrygias, Lordostwa Ykalonu i Marchii Kambrii, pokonał i zabił go w morskiej bitwie Ognistych Fal, kończąc pochód bosmerskiego watażki. Samo Valen pozostało po tych wydarzeniach zrujnowane, podobnie jak wcześniej w wyniku wewnętrznych wojen i podobnie jak wcześniej nie posiadało żadnego wpływu na Cesarstwo . Wojna Pięcioletnia W roku 3E 394Wywiady z tkaczami gobelinów, część XVIII: Serce Anequiny Cherima – Livillus Perus, profesor Cesarskiego Uniwersytetu w Elsweyr nasiliły się ataki na karawany kupieckie, najbardziej ucierpieli na tym bosmerowie, którym częste napady ewentualnie odcięły dostawy drewna do ValenTaktyki Jednostek Mieszanych w Wojnie Pięcioletniej – Codus Callonus, niemożliwego do pozyskania w ich lesie przez Zielony Pakt. W roku następnym 3E 395 bosmerowie napadli na Torval i w jego Rzezi wybili tysiące mieszkańców miasta, zanim nie zostali wyparci przez posiłki od pobliskiego leśnego plemienia, atak ten wyznaczał początek Wojny Pięcioletniej. W następującej po Rzezi Torvalu bitwie o Zelinin khajiitowie przegrali starcie, obwiniając taktyki norskich doradców i użycie przysłanych przez Królestwo Skyrim zbroi, do których żaden wojownik Konfederacji nigdy nie był przyuczany. Jednak w ocenie żołnierzy nawet khajiccy dowodzący nie byli zbyt pojętni, uznając, że odrzucenie norskiej pomocy w następujących bitwach równie dobrze mogło być spowodowane uznaniem przez nich owych zbroi za mało estetycznych. Wszystko zmieniło się w następnym roku, głównie za sprawą odsunięcia nordów od wojny khajiitów, bitwa zwana Sercem Anequiny była pokaźnym sukcesem, który odwrócił przebieg wojny i poprzez jej propagandę wzmógł morale. Khajiitowie zwycięsko okradli poległych ze wszystkich kosztowności, utwierdzając swe poczucie potęgi. Bitwa pod Fortem Sfinksa z roku 3E 396 była jednym z owoców dumy z Serca Anequiny, khajiitowie zaatakowali tam drzewa Valen, świętokradczy czyn dla bosmerów, którzy szybko, lecz bez większego planu przybyli im na odsiecz. Gdy oddziały bosmerów przybyły na miejsce ujrzeli polany i ścięte konary drzew, na które docierało światło słoneczne nieprzysłonięte Środkową Zielenią. Magią nakłonili drzewa, by zbudowały dla nich fortyfikację, w której przygotowali się na atak następnego dnia. Rankiem przybyli cathaye na senche i bosmerscy łucznicy puścili deszcz strzał w ich kierunku, które khajiitowie odparli swymi gigantycznymi drewnianymi tarczami zasłaniające nawet senche. Niektórzy bosmerowie zmuszeni sytuacją zeszli z mieczami na ziemię, gdzie z dołów w runie leśnym wyskoczyli dotychczas zamaskowani ohmes oraz ohmes-raht i poczęli ich wyrzynać. Sytuacja łatwo byłaby rozstrzygnięta przez pozostałych na gałęziach łuczników, gdyby nie dagi i dagi-raht, zamaskowani zaklęciem ciszy przez alfiqów nie napadli ich z wyższych konarów, wspierani magicznymi pociskami alfiqów. Khajiitowie wygraliby swą taktyką tę potyczkę, jeśliby nie przybycie rozproszonych wcześniej po lesie oddziałów bosmerów i wspierających ich zwierząt leśnych. Po dwóch latach wojen cała infrastruktura i gospodarka na granicach legła w gruzach, bosmerowie myśleli, że po zawiązaniu pokoju wojna się skończyła, lecz wkrótce w 3E 397 khajiitowie złamali pokój i ponownie zaatakowali, podpalając Athay nad Xylo i las, z którego wyrastał, wraz z okolicznymi wsiami, wliczając Grenos, rżnąc każdego z mieszkańców tych miejscowości, jakiego tylko napotkali, niemal całkowicie wybijając tamtejszą ludność. Ci, którzy przetrwali, udali się do Vindisi w głąb lasuTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział III – Waughin Jarth. Uchodźcy z każdej stron Vindisi udali się tłumnie do świętego drzewa we wnętrzu wioski, by poświęcić się w akcie zemsty na khajiitach. W jednej z nocy, gdy khajiitowie mieli zaatakować miejscowość, leśne elfy rytualnie złamały Zielony Pakt, rozpływając się w powódź Dzikiego Łowu, która pożarła napierające siły. Ostali przy życiu khajiitowie głazami zablokowali wyjścia z doliny, tak że w końcu głodny Łów zwrócił się k sobie i pożarł się w kanibalistycznej orgiiTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział IV – Waughin Jarth. Łów ten najwyraźniej umknął uwadze cesarskich historyków, w przyszłości nie będąc brany przez nich pod uwagę . Wojna trwałą jeszcze następne dwa lata kończąc się w 3E 399. Ostatecznie Konfederacja oderwała z Valen terytoria nad rzeką Xylo, które po wybiciu tamtejszych bosmerskich mieszkańców szybko zalali własnymi osadnikami. Bosmerowie zwrócili się do Cesarza, by nakłonił khajiitów o zwrot ich ziem, lecz umył on od tego ręce i dyplomatycznie ogłosił, iż jeśli khajiitowie nazywają te tereny swym domem, to tereny te należą do Konfederacji Elsweyr . Wojna o Niebieski Przełom Podczas Wojny Pięcioletniej w 3E 397Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział VII – Waughin Jarth narósł również inny konflikt zagrażający ojczyźnie bosmerów, Wojna o Niebieski Przełom rozgrywająca się na eponimicznym dla niej Płaszczu Niebieskiego Przełomu, podczas której Summerset najechało i na przeciągu roku pokonało Valen. Miało to swe niebezpośrednie przyczyny w małej kampanii bosmerskiego plemienia Parikh z 3E 396, które w swym podboju innych południowowschodnich plemion otrzymało pomoc od SummersetSłowa i filozofia. W roku wojny jednym z dość komicznych i odstręczającym altmerów od oblężeń wydarzeniem było Oblężenie Woodhearth, kiedy to owo miasto zostało otoczone przez altmerskie siły, celem zagłodzenia mieszkańców. Jednak błędem w tej taktyce okazał się fakt, iż bosmerowie powszechnie praktykują kanibalizm, przetrzymując oblężenie wyjątkowo długo nawet po skończeniu się zapasów. Pod koniec długiego i bardzo wycieńczającego dla altmerów oblężenia, białą flagą mógł zamachać tylko jeden wyjątkowo gruby leśny elf, ostatni mieszkaniec miastaTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział V – Waughin Jarth. Mimo tego dziwnego wydarzenia altmerowie zdołali podporządkować sobie setki przybrzeżnych wysepek Valen, pozostawiając po tym roku wiele zniszczonych bosmerskich portówTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział VI – Waughin Jarth. Ta wojna razem z jednoczasową Wojną Pięcioletnią, były powodem, dla którego Valen była najbardziej poszkodowaną z prowincji podczas Cesarskiego Symulakrum . Po latach w 3E 412''20 lat przed wydaniem Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition'' altmerowie ponownie udali się na podbój Valen, podobnie jak i wcześniej z minimalnymi zyskami terytorialnymi, tym razem podołając podbić również i wąski kawałek wybrzeża . Omeny z puszczy Przez następujące dwadzieścia lat do 3E 432 polityczna słabość puszczy Valen stawała się coraz to bardziej uwidoczniona, a sami bosmerowie powoli upadali na moralach, kontentując swą nikłą pozycję w dziejach. Wszelka tożsamość narodowa, jaka kiedykolwiek żyła w tej puszczy zamarła, a społeczeństwo puszczy samoczynnie w letargu rozpłynęło się na mniejsze komuny rodzinne i klanowe. Gospodarka i administracja, nawet cesarskie, zamarły całkowicie, czyniąc puszczę Valen depresyjną martwą kłodą ruszaną jedynie pływem strumienia . Dzikie prymitywne ruchy się obudziły, zaczęto widywać dość często Dzikie Łowy, które dotychczas były rzadkością na przestrzeni dziejów, których tym razem nikt nie jest w stanie podać powodu ich przywoływania. Falinesti, miasto maszerujące od tysięcy lat przerwało swój chód i zakorzeniło się po raz pierwszy w zapisywanej historii. Słychać pośród drzew słowa nowego proroka, znanego tylko pod imieniem Prekursora, który prawi, iż z dawna niewidziane pośród śmiertelnych bóstwo lasu, Jephre wróci i przyniesie nowe dary swemu najmilszemu z ludów. Choć część z tych wydarzeń wynikających z utraty ducha ludu bosmerów, są oznaką wielowiekowej stagnacji, to słowa proroka i jego popleczników nie spełniły się do dziś ponad 200 lat później w 4E 201 . A jedyną zmianą, jaką spotkała Valen, było zniszczenie od strony inwazji daedr z Otchłani, które ogarnęło całe Tamriel i zaprowadziło zagładę w postaci Kryzysu OtchłaniZadanie „Przełamanie oblężenia Kvatch” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Kiedy to Mehrunes Dagon przyzwanyZadanie „Światło Smoczych Ogni” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion w 3E 433The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion przez syna Camorańskiego Uzurpatora, Haymona Camorana i jego faworytki, Mankara Camorana, dokonał przepowiedzianej mu przez matkę końca wszystkiego w postaci obalenia dynastii Septimów i następującego po nim rozpadu Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Thalmorski socjalizm Gdy utrzymujący się za wybawcę altmerów z rąk daedr Kryzysu Otchłani w następującym po nim roku 4E 1 z popiołu powstał Thalmor, tym razem jako partia polityczna Summerset, zbierał dawnych członków DominiumWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius, Korzystając z zamętu w imperium ludzi i zyskując większościowe poparcie altmerskich obywateliNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, w 4E 22 Thalmor obalił króla i monarchię wysp, rozwiązując Królestwo Alinoru. Thalmor w tym zdradzieckim ruchu ustanowił się jednopartyjnym rządem państwa teraz zwanego po prostu Alinorem. Po siedmiu latach w 4E 29 podobnie nastawieni ideologicznie bosmerscy towarzysze altmerskiej braci, którzy inspirowani poczynaniami Thalmoru przeprowadzili podobny przewrót w puszczy Valen, unią z Alinorem zawiązali Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium. W wyniku krótkich dobrze rozpoznanych przez szpiegów potyczek Dominium zdołało nawet z mniejszą liczbą armii pokonać wojska cesarskie, wówczas dowodzonych przez cesarza Titusa Mede, i zdobyło parę z cyrodiilskich twierdz. Przez następne 70 lat Dominium zerwało wszelką komunikację z Cesarstwem, choć dochodziły głosy o wewnętrznych zmaganiach militarnych, nikt naprawdę nie wie co się wtedy działo na terenach Dominium, wedle tych, którzy uciekli z Dominium, dochodziło do czystek ideologicznychDialog z Delphine z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zarówno na AlinorzeDialog z Legatem Fasendilem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jak i w Valen, w których zabijano każdego, kto sprzeciwiał się postulatom partyjnym w masowych ciałopaleniachLiścik J'datharra. Po latach w 4E 115 do Dominium dołączyła Konfederacja Elsweyr podzielona na Królestwa Anequiny i Pelletine. Uczestnictwo w Wielkiej Wojnie Bosmerscy żołnierze walczyli pod wodzą Thalmoru na wszystkich frontach wybuchłej w 171 roku Wielkiej Wojnie z Cesarstwem, a jednym z ważniejszych zasług Valen dla Dominium było wyprowadzenie ataku we wroga pod wodzą lady Arannelyey. Zaatakowała ona Hammerfell, przechodząc Colovię, omijając Anvil i Kvatch wspierana przez desant aldmerów od południowego wybrzeża. Podzieleni redgardowie szybko padli od południa, zajmując cały ten region Hammerfell dla Dominium, a legiony cesarskie zmuszone były wycofać się przez Alik'r, co potem zostało nazwane Marszem Pragnienia. W roku 4E 172 w Hammerfell thalmorczycy scalali pozyskane terytoria, całkowicie przejmując kontrolę nad południową częścią tego regionu, poza utrzymującym się Hegathe. Garstka ocalałych w Marszu Pragnienia przegrupowała się na północy z posiłkami z Wysokiej Skały. W 4E 173 armia przodków z Wartowni pomogła koronnym z Hegathe, tymczasowo zawiązując pokój, pierwszy w historii. Mimo tego armia lady Arannelyi przeszła bez szwanku przez Alik'r, choć legiony pod wodzą Decianusa w krwawej bitwie starły się z nią pod Skaven. Choć bitwa była nierozstrzygnięta, Decianus się wycofał, oddając miasto Arannelyi, której armia była już zbyt osłabiona, by przeć dalej. W 4E 174 Decianus miał wyprzeć nacierających aldmerów do Skaven, lecz otrzymał rozkaz powrotu do Cyrodiil. Pozwolił odejść wielkiej liczbie żołnierzy jako niezdolnych do walki, zanim legiony udały się do Cyrodu. Ci niezdolni zostali jako jego armia, która odparła lady Arannelyę, której armia podczas odwrotu poniosła straty od nomadów z Alik'r. W roku 4E 175 bosmerowie oraz reszta obywateli Dominium mogli świętować zwycięstwo, gdy Aldmerskie Dominium wymogło na Trzecim Cesarstwie wygórowane warunki pokoju w Konkordacie Bieli i Złota, które wykorzystali w przyszłym podporządkowywaniu sobie Hammerfell. Po dzień dzisiejszy roku 4E 201 bosmerowie wciąż sumiennie działają jako wierni żołnierze ThalmoruThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Część stanowiących mały ułamek populacji wciąż żyjących dysydentów z Valen, oskarżonych o sprzeciwianie się ideologii Thalmoru jest poszukiwana i skazywana na śmierć na terytoriach Dominium oraz związanego z nim konkordatem Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Relacje z innymi rasami Altmerowie Jak większość elfów bosmerowie nie dzielą sentymentu wobec głównego aldmerskiego rdzenia, choć najczęściej ze wszystkich elfickich ras bezpośrednio współpracują z altmerami. Poczynając od Pierwszego Aldmerskiego Dominium, gdy przystąpili do sojuszu z altmerami i khajiitami po prostu na życzenie Królestwa Alinoru. W czasach Drugiego Dominium byli wciąż pogrążeni w chaosie pozostawionym przez cesarską administrację, na skraju sprzedaży swoich ziem swym wrogom, kiedy przybyli altmerowie i siłą skomponowali rząd oraz ustanowili władcę z wielu zwaśnionych dziedziców rodu Camoran, co przyczyniło się do powszechnej wdzięczności bosmerów za zaprowadzenie z dawna upragnionego porządku . Niestety podczas Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium, Thalmor, tym razem występujący w Alinorze był pozbawiony tych światłych pobudek, działając wywrotowo, przejął władzę nad Summerset i podobnie nastawieni ideologicznie bosmerowie odezwali się z Valen, robiąc podobny przewrót i podporządkowując puszczę Dominium. Spowodowało to podobnie jak w Alinorze czystki ideologiczne, które, choć odebrane pozytywnie przez tych, którzy uznawali je za poprawne i przez to nie zginęli, spowodowało fale przerażonych uchodźców, podobne jak te altmerówDialog z Legatem Fasendilem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Warte odnotowania są również altmerskie inwazje na wybrzeża Valen, jeszcze za czasów Królestwa Alinorun, kiedy to wykorzystywali niestabilną sytuację Cesarstwa i konflikt Valen z Elsweyr, by zaskarbić sobie korzyści terytorialne . Khajiitowie Mimo zaszczepionej w mitach, wiedzy o bliskim pokrewieństwie z bosmeramiSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, khajiitowie nie słyną z pokojowego współżycia z leśnymi elfami. W dawnych czasach często walczyli ze sobą, choć żadna ze stron nie uzyskała w wyniku tych wojen żadnych terytoriów . Khajiitowie są znani również z ataków na bosmerskie karawany wiozące do lasu drewno, nad wyraz potrzebne elfom przez Zielony Pakt, zakazujący im wyrębu któregokolwiek z drzew Valen. W wyniku tych aktów agresji bosmerowie i khajiitowie ewentualnie ponownie wkroczyli na ścieżkę wojennąTaktyki Jednostek Mieszanych w Wojnie Pięcioletniej – Codus Callonus z krwawymi stratami po obu stronach konfliktuWywiady z tkaczami gobelinów, część XVIII: Serce Anequiny Cherima – Livillus Perus, profesor Cesarskiego Uniwersytetu. Ayleidowie Przez dłuższy czas Ery Późnomeretycznej ayleidzka populacja zamieszkiwała północnowschodnie Valen, będąc nie tylko tolerowanymi wśród bosmerów, ale i stanowiących część ich społeczeństwa. Choć miało to z początku charakter gospodarczy jako efekt rozwoju traktów handlowych z Cyrodiil, to rozwinęło się to w wymianę kulturowąAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey, tak że ayleidzcy osiedleńcy nie tylko adaptowali się do leśnych tradycji bosmerówHeart of Valenwood – Beredalmo the Signifier, ale i przekazali im ich sekrety kamieniarskie, budując w głównych miastach swe budowleAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey oraz sanktuaria wokół świętych miejsc leśnych elfówHeart of Valenwood – Beredalmo the Signifier. Te valeńskie dzikie elfy uczestniczyły, stając ramię w ramie z bosmerami w obronie przed najazdem maormerów na ich ziemieAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Bosmerowie przyjęli również falę ayleidzkich emigrantów w Erze Pierwszej , gdy w końcu Cesarstwo Alezjańskie uległo pod naporem marukhackich herezji i rozpoczęło swe pogromy nieludzi. Choć ayleidowie schronili się w wielu azylach między innymi w Valen, z nieznanego powodu żaden z nich przetrwał do dziś . Nede Leśne elfy napotkały ludzi nedycznych podczas ich ucieczki od ayleidzkiej tyranii , która nie tylko zniewalała ich, ale i mordowała na najwymyślniejsze sposobyAdabal-a – Morihaus. Jak później uciekających od ich potomków ayleidów, bosmerowie przyjęli tych ludzkich uchodźców, okazując im azyl i miejsce w ich społeczeństwie oraz w odróżnieniu od większości aldmerskich plemion nie mieli oni problemu z żenieniem się z tymi ludzkimi kobietamiMonomit. Cesarscy Wpływ cesarskich w Valen jest widziany jako coś zbytecznego i cesarscy są zwykle ignorowani, choć sami bosmerowie dawniej z zainteresowaniem uczestniczyli w handlu w wybudowanych przez nich miastach kupieckich. Infrastruktura drogowa, która aktywnie atakowała wierzenia bosmerów, jest, jak i zawsze była, zaniedbana, pozwalając lasowi odebrać zabrane przez ludzi ziemie. Ludzie szybko wycofali się z Valen, a ich wpływ jest obecnie niewykorzystywany przez bosmerów w żadnym stopniu . Po cesarstwie pozostała jedynie nienawiść do tego kolosa, który zniszczył państwowość leśnych elfów, cios, po którym jeszcze nigdy na przeciągu ponad tysiąca lat historii się nie podnieśli, wciąż niszcząc swoją gospodarkę w wojnach mniejszych królestw utworzonych przez Remana Cyrodiila. Tiber Septim w Trzecim Cesarstwie ponownie unicestwił ich odradzającą się z pomocą altmerów gospodarkę, by ani on, ani jego potomkowie nie okazali nigdy żadnego zainteresowania Valen, pozwalając im istnieć samym sobie w zrujnowanym przez nich państwie . Alienacja nie przysłużyła się Cesarstwu, a bosmerowie w Trzecim Aldmerskim Dominium nie posiadali żadnych zahamowań przed rujnowaniem terytorii swojego oprawcy w czasie Wielkiej Wojny. Colovianie Jako bezpośredni sąsiedzi colovianie i bosmerowie naturalnie żywią do siebie nienawiść, wiecznie walcząc na swej granicy. Pogarda jest szczególnie widoczna u bosmerów, którzy ochoczo czekają, by zatopić swe zęby w ich mięsie. Co było widać, gdy Królestwo Valen tymczasowo ustabilizowało swą strukturę za pomocą Królestwa Alinoru, a krwiożercze leśne elfy czekały byle powodu, by atakować swych sąsiadów, nim Tiber Septim nie zagwarantował bezpieczeństwa na granicy z Valen . Colovianie też byli też swego czasu aktywnie wybijani przez armię Haymona Camorana, co skutkowało w zniszczeniu i rzezi mieszkańców Kvatch. Co prawda okazjonalnie się sprzymierzali, lecz bosmerowie pogardzając colovianami, masowo dezerterowali, tak że żaden ostatecznie ich nie wspierał. Bosmerowie niechętnie zasięgli raz pomocy militarnej u swych wrogów, celem zagwarantowania przewagi w konfliktach wewnętrznych Valen, szybko zostali jednak odtrąceni, gdy wsparcie bosmerom pokazali altmerowie, po czym bosmerowie natychmiastowo zaczęli ponownie atakować colovian . Nordowie Uznawani przez nordów za najleniwszą kulturę, wprost nazywani rasą nierobów i złodziei. Wzgardzeni w swej naiwności nie widząc niczego szkodliwego w tym, że ich las zarasta terytoria sąsiadów, a każdy atak na ten najeżdżający las, kończy się krwawymi łaźniami ze strony bosmerów. Uznawani za jedyną rasę, której obiektywnie należą się najgorsze kataklizmyTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział IV – Waughin Jarth. Możliwie częściowo miało to wpływ na wsparcie zaopatrzeniowe nordów dla khajiitów podczas ich zakusów na puszczę Valen w Wojnie Pięcioletniej, choć nordowie byli od lat z nimi sprzymierzeni, a pomoc militarna jest podstawowym zobowiązaniem sojusznikaWywiady z tkaczami gobelinów, część XVIII: Serce Anequiny Cherima – Livillus Perus, profesor Cesarskiego Uniwersytetu. Redgardowie Głównym aspektem bosmerskiej kulury, jaki redgardowie mogli poznać to ich względnie młode inwazje na tereny Hammerfell. Pierwszą z nich był podbój Haymona Camorana, który palił pomniejsze wioski i zabijał do cna ich mieszkańców oraz zdobywał kolejne miasta, krocząc od południa, zatrzymany dopiero przez gloryfikowanego barona Othroka z Baronostwa Dwynnen i jego sprzymierzeńców. Mimo tego wielu redgardów przyłączyło się do kampanii bosmerskiego króla i razem z leśnymi elfami, stanowili rdzeń jego najemnej armii. Świeżą historią jest uczestnictwo bosmerów w działaniach Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium na terenie Hammerfell podczas Wielkiej Wojny, co skutkowało z przyłączeniem południowych terenów do Dominium. Nieznanym czy najeźdźcy konkretnie byli postrzegani jako bosmerowie, czy aldmerowie. Oraz nieznanym jest, w jakim stopniu są oni nienawidzeni przez redgardów, którzy po fakcie bardziej zwrócili się przeciwko Cesarstwu, uznając brak odzewu w ich sprawie za akt zdrady, niż przeciwko samym siłom inwazyjnym. Imga Współżyjące z bosmerami w Valen wielkie małpy, imgi są rasą powszechnie podlizującą się głównie altmerom, ale biorąc pod uwagę elficką naturę bosmerów, z podobnym uniżaniem podkładają się wysoko postawionym w ich społeczeństwie. Szczególnie patrząc na valeński Thalmor, jak na najwyższego kręgu możnowładców. Zamieszkują obecnie pozostawione po cyrodillijczykach miastach kupieckich . Orsimerowie Przyjęci po ich opuszczeniu Summerset orsimerowie udali się ku Tamriel, szukając nowego domu, i choć w Valen zostali przyjęci z otwartymi ramionami, tylko część została w puszczy, stając się leśnymi orkami, podczas gdy większość powędrowała dalej na północCivility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I – '''Coristir, Sage Sojourner. Dziś leśne orki żyją zarówno w swych własnych leśnych siedliskachThe Elder Scrolls Online, jak i w bosmerskich miastach oraz w pozostawionych przez cyrodiilian miasteczkach handlowych . Centaury Jedyna z ras faerycznych, która odnalazła się w cywilizowanym świecie, centaury zamieszkują Valen, czasem będąc obserwowanym w społeczeństwie bosmerówTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział II – Waughin Jarth. Podobnie jak i inne rasy żyjące w Valen, pomijając same leśne elfy, centaury również zajmują niektóre z miasteczek kupieckich ostałych po cesarskich . Maormerowie Jedynym spotkaniem, jakie nastąpiło między maormerami, a bosmerami, było, kiedy w Erze Późnomeretycznej najechali oni Valen, odparci ostatecznie przez połączone siły bosmerów i ayleidówAyleid Cities of Valenwood – Homfrey. Galeria Bosmer 3 (Skyrim).jpg|Bosmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Faendal (Skyrim).png|Bosmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Bosmer 2 (Skyrim).png|Bosmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Bosmer (Morrowind).png|Bosmerka z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Ciekawostki * W The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall mery nie nazywały się jak w następnych grach serii, zamiast nazwy „bosmer” występowała nazwa „boiche”The Wild Elves – Kier-Jo Chorvak (wersja książki O dzikich elfach z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall), nazewnictwo potem przeszło jako nazwa dla leśnych elfów w ayleidoon, języku ayleidów, analogicznie do „salache”, oznaczające altmerówAdabal-a – Morihaus. * Według wczesnych grafik konceptualnych do The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, bosmerowie mieli być bardziej podobni zwierzętom. Poważnie uwidoczniony był dymorfizm płciowy, gdy kobiety miały przypominać swym urokiem nimfy leśne, a mężczyźni mieli utracić swą zdolność do piękna, przypominając dziki, gnomy, chochliki, satyry i leśne demony. Ostatecznie w grze wszystkie leśne elfy posiadały swą charakterystyczną dziwną brzydotę wykrzywionych twarzy i tylko jeden męski model posiadał krótkie obłe rożki. * Mimo esencjonalnego wpływu Zielonego Paktu na bosmerów, jeśli wybrana została przez gracza rasa leśnego elfa, żadna z gier serii nie wprowadza takiej mechaniki na postać gracza. I choć w The Elder Scrolls Online NPC, będąc w Puszczy Valen, są wystawieni na jego aspekt prawny, zabijani za jego łamanie, postać gracza nie odnosi żadnych reperkusji za jawne popełnianie takich aktów. Zielony Pakt pozostaje jedynie w tradycji świata, w grach pokazywany tylko w odpowiednich zadaniach, dialogach i książkach oraz dotyczy tylko postaci niezależnych. Przypisy Zobacz też * Leśny elf (Legends) * Wood Elf (Online) * Elf leśny (Skyrim) * Leśny elf (Oblivion) * Wood Elf (Shadowkey) * Leśny elf (Morrowind) * Wood Elf (Battlespire) * Wood Elf (Daggerfall) * Wood Elf (Arena) Nawigacja en:Bosmer de:Bosmer (Skyrim) ru:Босмер uk:Босмер nl:Bosmer fr:Elfe des bois Kategoria:Lore: Merowie